CMV: Let It Go (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Let it Go by Idina Menzel. Song: * Let it Go Sung By: * Idina Menzel Song From: * Frozen (2013) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Opening Scene from Twas the Flight Before Christmas) * Duchess: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. * Ariel: A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. * Moana: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. * Emmy: Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. * Usagi Tsukino: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know. * (Snow Scene from George Shrinks: Small of the Wild): Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. * (Snow Scene from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat: Sheegwa and the Blizzard): Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. * (Christmas Scene from Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas): I don't care what they're going to say. * (Aladdin in a Snowstorm): Let the storm rage on. * Eliza Thornberry: The cold never bothered me anyway. * (Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: The Movie) * Brittany Miller: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. * Emily Elizabeth Howard: And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. * Jasmine: It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through. * Rei Hino: No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! * (Snow Scene from Dragon Tales: My Way or Snow Way): Let it go. Let it go. I'm one with the wind and sky. * (Kids Dancing Around Frosty): Let it go. Let it go. You'll never see me cry * (Christmas Scene from Pokemon: Holiday Hi-Jynx): Here I stand, and here I stay. * (Mike and Sulley Fighting in a Blizzard): Let the storm rage on. * Makoto Kino: My power flurries through the air into the ground. * Olivia Flaversham: My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. * Serena: And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. * Smurfette: I'm never going back, the past is in the past. * (Jack in Christmas Town): Let it go. Let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn * (Sid Ice Skating): Let it go. Let it go. That perfect girl is gone. * (Snow Scene from Rover Dangerfield): Here I stand in the light of day. * (Snowstorm in Thumbelina): Let the storm rage on! * Gadget Hackwrench: The cold never bothered me anyway. * (Ending Scene of Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas) Clips/Years/Companies: * Twas the Flight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose, & My Way or Snow Way; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Eternal Dreams, Beach Blanket Bungle, & A Pegasus Page Turner; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * George Shrinks (Small of the Wild; @2000-2001 PBS) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sheegwa and the Blizzard; @2001-2002 PBS) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (@2004 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (@2002 Paramount) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (My Fair Chipette; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (And Baby Makes Four; @2000-2003 PBS) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Pokemon (Holiday Hi-Jynx, & The Cave of Mirrors; @1997 OLM) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Ice Age (@2002 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Productions) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Bearing Up Baby; @1989-1990 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) Note: * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, KARDisney, Eli Wages, Hart JuniorTHX, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd, strongdrew941, Fox Prince, 76859Thomas1, Princess Rapunzel, Alex and his Family, Nina Guillen, Josephine Medina, and TheWildAnimal13. Category:CMV Music Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript